Gamzee's Nothing
by Sugar-Reaper
Summary: A story I got from listening to Nothing by the Script to much. Gamzee is drunk off his ass and depressed about what he has done. Will Karkat be there for him?


Authors notes (listen to Nothing by the Script DO IT! and i shall bold whatever parts of the song i had in mind to go along with this fic for you, see compromise ^^) also sorry for gamzee drunk talk if you can't read it well idk just message me or some shit? :/ 

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are stuck on this gog forsaken rock for 3 motherfucking years. You do not know how long it has been since you and your friends have started this motherfuckin trip. For all you know it could be over tomorrow but what would you know you are drunker then a whole Mardi Gra parade right now. No really you are in some hidden bar your best friend and flush crush Karkat showed you getting your troll ass drunk. **You are here because of what you have done. Really why are you still here? You're t****hat murderous ass clown who killed your friends gogdamnit! You seriously need to find a hole to crawl into and die.**

So yes you have been drowning your sorrows in the Rose humans elixars since your pie seems to have mysteriously vanished. Yep only thing keeping ya sane and it just all up and runs out on you. You are pretty sure one's liver cannot take this much motherfucking abuse but why should you care? You might as well be dead so you drink and drink like there's no tomorrow which in this case there isn't. **But no matter how much of that humans swil you drink you can't make the bad thoughts go away. This liquid has made you realize that you can't just all up and forget about what you done and that you motherfucking miss them...miss him... **You have been stumbling around this bar for quite some time now and have finally collapsed onto the floor.

So what will you do now?

- Put faygo in the bottle of whatever it is you are currently on the ground drinking.

You would like nothing more than to follow that motherfuckin order but alas your faygo supply is empty.

- Curse at yourself in the mirror.

"MiRoR mIrRoR oN tHe WaLl WhOsE tHe BiGgEsT sCrEw uP oF tHeM aLl?... YeAh, ThOuGhT sO mOtHeRfUcKeR." *You lean your forehead forward onto the mirrors shiny surface swearing like the most pissed off sailor in all of paralell space while staring up at your scratched face*

- Suddenly you are Karkat

You are now Karkat Vantas. You are concerned for your pale bro he has been held up in this small bar for about a year now. You have been a good moirail and left food for him at the bar table every day though you think today's the day Gamzee has finally sobered up enough to talk to.

- Look at the scene in front of you

Oh gog, what is that fuckass doing! Really, has he finally fucking lost it? Some of those words he's yelling you don't even know the meaning to and you sure as hell don't want them to be explained to you. Here you thought you were the king of yelling. Well the king has now lost his crown to his jester

-Have sloppy make outs with this sorry son of a lusus

NO! just no you can't do that...not like this anyways..._NOT_ like you would ever think of doing such a thing or anything of that sort with him of course not how can you even suggest that! Really one would only imagine that sort of thing happening with a flush crush...SHUT THE FUCK UP HE IS NOT! AFJLFKL! D/:B

- Console the Clown

The thought has crossed your mind...well alright why the fuck not.

"HEY FUCKASS LONG TIME NO SEE." *you say as you pap your friend on the back* *he just turns his face toward you his eyes blank and void of expression* "SO UH, YOU NEED ANYTHING?"

"Ye, CaN yA AlL uP aN hLp A bRaThR oTtA hEr MaHeRfUcKr?" *he sways a little in a worrying manner then falls on his butt, the sight is sorry if anything else*

- Consider this request

Why consider it? The fuckass finally wants to leave and who are you to deny him of that, it's not like you're his lusus or anything.

"SURE WHY NOT."

- Help the Dumb Ass out of the room

*You grab his hand and pull that poor son of a lusus off his ass and are prepared to help him hobble out the door*

- Be the clown

You cannot be a clown but you can be Gamzee. You are now Gamzee and you are being assisted off the floor by your best motherfucking friend Karkat. He's a good bro really he is but you just can't let him come with you. You really need to talk to Tavbro alone and that's that. Sadly you know your pale bro will not let you go your own so you have to knock him out.

- Use the Force!

You do not know what this force is nor do you have any intention of using it. So you use a club instead *You grab a club with your free hand on your way up from the floor and club your best friend over the head with it*

- Be Karkat

Sadly you cannot be Karkat because he is out cold and lying there on the floor. Go back to being Gamzee

- Abscond before he wakes up!

You didn't need to tell him twice he's** already stumbling down the hall. All you can think about is that if you get to his room he'll be there so you can all up and see his face again. Every step you take gets you closer to your goal . You are now yelling down the halls shouting his name (though the calls sound like they went through a washing machine their so slurred) hoping for one motherfucking reply.**

- Be Vantas

z*You groggly get up off of the floor sooner than expected because of the light hit that your friend was kind enough to hit you with* "WHAT THE FUCK? AKGLSJFLK! GAMZEE IM GONNA...! WAIT...WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT DAMN JUGGALO?

- Take a swig of the human liquid from one of the various bottles lying around

No, you would rather not do that you've seen what it can do to a troll.

- Chase down your Best fucking friend?

YES! That is exactly what you are going to do in fact you are already out the fucking door.

- Hurry bro!

You are now Gamzee and you are not sure what you should be hurrying for besides it is impossible to hurry your legs do not seem to be following any motherfucking orders at the moment.** You are also having no lucky in getting a miraculous reply to your shouts. You know he's here so why doesn't he motherfucking answer you already?** You're starting to get all up and worried about the lil bro. **All you want is to hear him say some motherfucking words in return yo!**

- Reach your destination

You have finally come to the door of one Tavros Nitram. You knock on the door at least a thousand times yelling his name. **"MoDaFaQr Y wOnT u aNsEr Me! *hic* Di I Do SoMtHiN? i SoWwY *hic* oK pLz OpN uP! i...I nO uR AlL uP aN iNsId *hic* DeR sO jUs aNsIr Me! ***you are pounding furiously at this door tears streaming down your face as you slowly begin to slide down the door and drop onto your hands and knees*

- Be that furious nooksucker Karkat

You are stomping down the hall searching for that fuckass. You cannot believe he did that to you! When you find him oh there will be hell to pay. You can hear that fucking clown yelling from every direction. The echos are making it hard to find the source of the noice but from the sound of things he's heading towards Tav's old room.

- Your lil troll heart grows three sizes this day

What are you even going on abo...OH SHIT! You have finally reached Gamzee and he has literally broken down in front of Tav's door. Fuck ok...so maybe your troll heart aches a little at the sad sight. Oh who are you fucking kidding your heart fucking shatters into a million little fucking pieces so just hand me a fucking dustpan now to sweep up this sad heart fracture mess. I mean look at this **your best friend is crying his motherfucking eyes out yelling and knocking on a door that no one will answer.**

- Do something!

You walk up to him cautiously and put a hand on his shoulder* "UH...GAMZEE?" *He has suddenly turned around and has your legs wrapped up in a tight hug* Man your pants are going to be so soggy but right now you don't care. *You pap his back and try to calm him down* "SHOOOOOOOSH, COME ON NOW GET YOURSELF OFF THE FUCKING FLOOR...OK?"

- Give your friend a hug

No need to say that, you already are. *You have crouched down to his level and are presently hugging your friend and he is crying on your shoulder*

- Be the Sadsack

You are now Gamzee. You are crying your eyes out on your best friends shoulder which is quite pathetic but of course you don't motherfucking care anymore. All you want is to tell your bro sorry that you weren't there for him when he needed you the most.

- Pour your heart out to this unlucky bastard

You than proceed to pour out your feels to karkat like faygo into a cup. "H...hE wA mY bRo An I CoDnT...*hic*...i...I dOn..wAnNa..EbA...HaAvTa..cM..AaCrOsS a DeD mOhAfuKr aGaN kAr...I cAnT...*sniff*"

"SHOOOSH, YOU WON'T I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT OK...NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO DIE WHILE I'M AROUND." *He then strokes your hair which you'll admit is pretty comforting*

"BuH wAdIf YoU...*hic* 'rE nOt...HeR! kAr! I...CaNt LiVe WiHo U hEr! *sob*. PlZ dOn Go AwAY tOo.. U tHe OnY bRo LeF aN wHeN yOu HeR i No ItS k...aN i DoN wAnNa LoSe ThAt...*You than proceed to clutch onto karkat's sweater as tightly as possible* PrOmS u StAy... PlZ?.. sTaY wIh Me...

"OK...I WON'T GO, ...I PROMISE." *He begins to put his hand up but you grab it and hold it before karbro can say anything else*

"Nu BrO, pRoMs" *You than pull his arm and the rest of him toward you and into a kiss of full on matespritship and you know what he doesn't fight it he actually returns the feelings* And even though you can't quite make out any coherent thoughts you somehow know that you and Karklz will stay together no matter what happens.

AN: (Ok gotta say when I was making the ending all I could think of was that scene from Finding Nemo where Dory is shouting for Marlin to not go away. That like has to be one of my favorite Disney scenes EVA! :3 )


End file.
